Of Vampire's and Curses
by SilverLittleOne
Summary: Another Edward Doesn't come back story but this one has a twist! Bella's turned but then she meets the fruits basket gang! hilarity ensues! what happens when they know her secret and she knows their's plus the cullens come into the picture.
1. vamp bella and the curse

A/N this is something I came up with review and tell me if I should keep writing more chapters k'z? Pairings: ExB TxK YxM ExR AxJ CxE HxR HxK and the other characters I haven't decided if their going to pair off k? Rated T for language and rating my change for later chapters. ß Maybe!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! Not fruits basket or Twilight!! They belong to their respective owner's.

Bella's P.O.V

"Wow it's becoming twilight quickly this night…."a young girl around the age of 17 said quietly.

Her chocolate brown hair and blue eyes were almost identical to mine…excluding the blue eyes since mine we're now a bright topaz that stood out even in the darkest room. She was the very epitome of what I **USED** to be, a young _human_ girl, heck she was even clumsy and drawn to danger. This is why she's here in the middle of something bizarre and unlikely…and in which is why I am here as well.

Her Name Is Tohru…I had met her about 2 years ago, after I had "bumped" into kyo, and bumped is just a way to say what happened in a better point of view because what actually happened wasn't that pretty.

FLASHBACK

It had been 27 years since my turning by Victoria, which had happened only days after "He" had left. She had found it a fitting revenge for her mate, now I was to live without mine and knowing he didn't love me…heh! .tit-for-tat alright.

I had just finished moving into my new apartment in downtown Tokyo and had headed down the street to find a local café with wi fi and a secluded corner so I could read and brood in peace.

I felt bad for Renee and Charlie who had probably cried over an empty casket a few weeks ago. My staged death had been set up so no one could find my "body". It had been hard to do, but it was necessary to my survival so no one noticed I hadn't aged.

Flipping through my book I looked up when a commotion started between a boy with bright orange hair and a boy with purple hair…kids were so eccentric these days and as I rolled my eyes I listened to the two fight over something trivial and touched their aura's to figure out why they were acting like this. At that moment I dropped my book, I looked quickly back at them..They didn't strike me as odd until I looked at their eyes.

One's was crimson red and the others was a deep violet….the couldn't be vampire's their aura said that they were human yet something was off about them they both had an odd taint and it reeked of supernatural.

Just then a young girl walked up to them both with a bright smile and handed them each a coffee. Both of them looked at her with guarded eyes but I could tell they both liked her. She stood there looking very calm to their madness and then grabbed both their hands and led them to a table not but a few feet from me. They were all talking in Japanese but I easily translated what they were saying. Looking at them I was reminded of how Jacob and him had acted with me at one point. Then I became frustrated, they weren't vampire that was for sure and the girl was definitely normal except for her clumsiness which she had displayed a few seconds ago by missing the chair she was going to sit in.

After about an hour I stood quickly and tried to walk but I didn't notice the orange haired boy had been walking by and had crashed into him , my first reaction was to hug something solid hoping I didn't land on my face, but that quickly went down the drain…opening my eyes I saw and orange cat and a pile of clothes where the boy had once been. The girl looked worried the cat was cussing in some very colorful Japanese and the purple haired boy now had a cell phone in his hand talking quietly but I caught what he was saying something about a doctor and memories.

After that everything went to hell…literally the purple haired boy had called a doctor who tried to erase my memories of the incident…..ye no such luck…so then I had to meet the head of the family and figure out what this was all about.

Akito…she's…interesting to say the least. She allowed me to stay on the same conditions as the girl named Tohru and so I told her my secret and why she had my complete loyalty.

She had been overjoyed and had asked to be turned. I declined saying that I was still young in my years and would probably drain her dry first. of course that was lie. I had a natural dislike for human blood, but I had read the thoughts of the other family members and most really didn't like her and immortality would probably hurt them all especially if it was her.

end flashback

I was snapped back to reality by the slamming of the front door and I saw a head of orange go by me quickly, Kyo…he had a hot temper but was sweet underneath though he didn't recognize it. I then Saw Yuki pass me, he was the boy with the purple hair, he reminded me so much of Jasper attitude wise but then a lot about this family reminded me of my human life. Tohru turned and started working on more rice balls for the boys to eat before the festival tonight.

"Are you going hunting before you put on your summer kimono?" Tohru asked sweetly. She wasn't perturbed by my diet choice and I had told her almost everything about me including him…she had sat with me while I dry sobbed the whole night away.

"Yea…" I silently turned and headed out the back door towards the forest.

"Please be safe and try to be home in an hour" Tohru called from the kitchen. she was caring…and with that last thought I took off into the trees searching for my dinner.

Alice's P.O.V

I froze like I usually id during a vision. I saw a young girl with blue eyes, a guy with orange hair and a guy with purple hair…the we're all in summer kimono's and looked to be having a good time… as they looked around I could feel apprehension in my mind they waved a girl who looked no more than 18..she looked so familiar. I know her but from where? I could swear she looked like…"Bella!!" the young girl called excitedly just as my vision was ending I saw the girl, Bella's topaz eyes

"Edward!! Carlisle!!!! ESME!!!!!" I yelled loud enough to wake the dead…

They all came running into my room and I looked at Edward he knew something was up but I was blocking my mind from him by counting backwards.

Let's Take a Vacation to Japan!!! Tonight!!! I want to Go to a festival that they're probably holding for summer!!" Jasper noticed my excitement and quickly agreed. Edward was still reluctant to trust me but I didn't care only a few hours till I saw one of my greatest friends. I quickly got to work finding proper outfits for the festival and had them within 20 min .there are some perks to being a lifetime shopper. I smiled while we got dressed on the plane. In my head I was still counting but this time there was a specific target on my mind.

Edward P.O.V

Alice was acting weird. Blocking her mind by counting in Japanese…that was just crazy I didn't even know she knew Japanese. Taking out my ipod I listened to the song

"Replace me" by Family Force 5

It described me so well right now…

My Batteries died sometime ago  
Gotta heart shaped box where they must go  
Corrosion's building everyday  
My flesh is leading me astray that's why I started to decay and I will slowly rot away but I can't feel that anyway

I had lost most of my feeling when I had left Her back in forks

This heart it wants to beat  
These Lungs they want to breathe  
These eyes they wants to see  
Gotta Mouth that wants to sing

Well technically I couldn't do any of that stuff but it was still partially true.

Desperation  
Needing U  
Every last breath  
I scream for you  
Shatter me into a million pieces...Make me new

I wish I could've gone back to see her but…that would have been dangerous…and I really didn't know if I could've controlled myself if I had gotten near her again.  
Bella had died a few weeks ago. Alice had seen the funeral and everything else through a vision. I had spent the last few weeks lost in my thoughts of her and my misery.

Crush me, tear me, break me, mold me  
Make me what U want me to be  
I am ur's for U to use  
Oh, Take and Replace me with U

I'm still hollow. I know that this is probably Alice's attempt to get me out of my dark corner...but I couldn't really be alive in my immortality without her.

Needing more than just a jump start to get me through  
My disconnection is now the issue...

I miss my 1st love bad and its driving me mad  
Just Like a mixed up crazy person out of his head  
Its been a long long time I've been on the decline  
I do an a-bout face so I can be replaced. 180!!!

This part of the song was so true. She had been my first love and had turned me around just by being herself.

This heart it wants to beat  
These Lungs they want to breathe  
These eyes they wants to see  
Gotta Mouth that wants to sing

Desperation  
Needing U  
Every last breath  
I scream for you  
Shatter me into a million pieces...Make me new

Crush me, tear me, break me, mold me  
Make me what U want me to be

As the song ended I noticed that we were getting closer to Tokyo. I don't know why Alice was blocking her mind but I was counting down the time in my head till what? I still haven't figured that out yet but the apprehension everyone was feeling had Jasper in a very inhospitable mood. One thing was for sure … We could all feel the uphill climb in this rollercoaster of our immortal life and the drop was going to hit us all real hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading review and tell me if I should continue!!!.


	2. singing at a festival brings the problem

A/n thanks you for the reviews im glad you like my idea. ; bows politely

Well here's another chapter, Im sorry it wasn't up sooner but I had an art project due for a contest im in.

Wish me luck that I can win at least second lolz.

Disclaimer: you already know I don't own em k'z?

Bella's pov

Judging by the size of the line, the festival was a big hit.

Looking around I spotted my friends sitting in the shade of a cherry blossom tree trying to keep away from the crowd...that was another problem about their curse, they couldn't hug a member of the opposite sex …unless they were part of the zodiac curse then it ws perfectly ok.

Tohru had on cute summer kimono that had a little onigiri on the side and stars on the hems.

Kyo and Yuki had on their favorite colors which unsurprisingly were orange and purple.

You could tell tohru had made them because kyo's had a small cat on his left shoulder and yuki had a small rat on his right shoulder as well.

I looked down at my own summer kimono, it was shorter and had slits on the side for more mobility .I had on some shorts underneath it so it didn't show too much and the design on the edge was stars and moons to fit my vampiric side.

Looking at them I couldn't help but smile.. Kyo had definitely shown that he was in love with Tohru just by the way he acted and Yuki knew that Tohru was in love with Kyo as well and vice versa. They just didn't admit it…which was cute except when he acted like a jerk then I just wanted to pummel him and see if he could stand back up…fortunately Kagura did that most the time , so it saved me the trouble.

"Bella!!!" I turned to see Momiji and Haru headed towards me..well for momiji it was more like hopping…when I had first met the whole family I had instantly liked Hatori and Haru both of them being the most sensible. I easily caught Momiji before he hugged me and in a stern voice I told him to be careful. All he did was give this childish pout and agree sulkily…he reminded me so much of Alice even though they were nothing alike.

Smiling I promised him I would play and pay for three games if he agreed to be on his best behavior , that brightened him up instantly.

#3hrs later#

I felt and odd sense of apprehension as I walked through the crowd with Momiji tucked under my arm so he didn't get hit. Tohru and Kyo had gone off to get candy apple's

And Yuki had met a friend from student council…Machi was her name… I think…

We had met up with most of the family and had agreed to meet back at the cotton candy stand at a specified time. Looking at my watch I noticed we had about 3 min till we were supposed to be there to I turned to Momiji and told him we had to head back.

When we reached the others Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Hatori, Kyo, and Tohru were back

So that meant Shigure and Yuki were the only one's missing.

"Hey bells why don't you sing a song on stage?" Tohru asked in a light voice..

I looked at the stage then back Tohru who was looking excited at the prospect of me singing.

"I'll sing-"" she started clapping excitedly and I put up a hand to stop her "only if you sing a song as well." that stopped her.

Looking around the group I saw they were all happy that we both might be singing.

Then I noticed the determined set of Tohru's shoulders and knew we would both be on stage tonight.

" I'll go first" I said briskly then started up the stage towards the music counter. Taking out my I-pod I hooked it up with permission from the dj and started a song I knew all the lyrics to.

She said I had to sing…no one said what language though as I chuckled lightly to myself.

As I heard the beginning beat to the song "let it Die by three days grace"

I took a deep breath...this song reminded me of him and how I thought he felt as he ..left

"We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore"

I didn't blame him for leaving me It just wasn't meant to be….

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

Im sure it wasn't even there in the beginning...it was only infatuation and blood

We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

we really did have all the time we needed just not the motivation behind it.

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore

Thought the last few words in the song were untrue I knew that if I ever saw him again I wouldn't run back to him with the first sweet word out of his mouth. I couldn't trust him.

Not anymore and especially with my patched up heart.

Looking up I noticed Tohru fidgeting slightly, she knew it was her turn now. I was overjoyed to finally be off the stage and as I stepped down I looked at Tohru who now looked at me with pleading eyes…

"Will you sing with me?" she asked in a small voice with her head down.

She was so shy and that reminded me of how I used to act so out of an act of mercy I stepped back on stage and got ready for the song she wanted to sing.

I heard the begging to the song "1000 words" it was a song from a popular video game but me and Tohru had instantly fell in love with it a soon as we had heard it.

I knew who she was singing this for…and he ws standing in the crowd with orange hair and a slight smile n his face.

Tohru picked up the first verse.

"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily"

Picking up the second mic I started singing the next verse…

"I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily"

I sang the next part as well and ended about half way through so Tohru could pick up, we had sang this song together so many times it was like second nature to us.

""Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered  
As you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain  
When I turned back the pages"

(this is when tohru starts singing)

"Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart ?  
But now I'm not afraid to say  
What's in my heart"

We both picked up on the chorus

"Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings"

"Oh a thousand words  
A thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days  
Seem far away  
They'll hold you forever"

I sang this part in a slightly higher pitch

"Oh a thousand words"  
"Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings"

Tohru echoed me as I sang the rest

"And a thousand word  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonly years to only days  
They'll hold you forever"

As the song came to an end we both leveled our voices to the same pitch.

"Ohhhhhh a thousand words"

I looked up from the ground and saw everyone cheering as my gaze swept over the crowd I noticed a bouncing ball with blonde hair and another bouncing ball with short spikey black hair…wait black? Short? spikey?

As I put the pieces together I took another good look…and spotted the bronze hair I thought I'd never see again…then I looked even more and captured his eyes...they were the same as mine if only slightly lighter…they even showed the same shock that I felt….no wonder I'd had a bad feeling…this was why..

Alice's P.O.V

She's here!!!!! I thought excitedly as I walked through the gates of the festival

And I saw two young women on stage singing a song I didn't recognize but thought was beautiful just because of the beat.

I instantly noticed the human girl who looked so much like Bella it was eerie then I noticed the beautiful vampire that Bella had turned into.

Her topaz eyes were closed and she was singing the song as if she'd done this before…one thing was for sure she wasn't shy anymore.

Looking at Rosalie and Emmett they were both watching hand in hand in stunned silence.

Jasper held me around the waist and made a comment about me being a lovably evil pixie… and Edward? He was staring in stunned silence but the torment on his face had eased slightly.

I knew the Next few hours were going to be hectic and as the song ended Bella finally opened her eyes and looked around.

I started jumping up and down so she would see me and realize we were here.

At first she looked stunned then she looked worried then nothing at all..

Edward's P.O.V

I saw my angel singing with a human that looked so much like her she could've been related but I knew it was possible.

I looked on in silence as I listened to the words of the song and the lilting quality of her voice.

The main thought that went trough my min was that she was alive… I couldn't believe it…just a few weeks ago I had seen her funeral and now here she is..

As the song ended I noticed a crowd of people off to the side of the stage and realized I couldn't read their minds not even the human girl on stage.

It was surprising to say the least but then I couldn't think at all as Bella noticed Alice who had been jumping around waving and then she turned to me and met my gaze.

Her eyes were the same topaz color as mine if only slightly darker...she must have hunted earlier in the day.

The look on her face was one of pure shock then I couldn't read anything as she stepped off the stage and joined the group to the side of it.

I watched as a boy with purple hair walked up and gave congratz to both of the singers.

I slowly made my way through the crowd trying to get closer but I couldn't...so I'd have to wait till she removed herself from it. And with that thought I sat back and waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!! Here's a small preview of the next chapter

Chapter 3: Secrets to keep.

p#1-Why can't we tell them?

p#2-Because they'd freak

p#1-Like you did?

p#2-No not like me…Hey wait I didn't freak..

p#1-Exactly!

p#2-Why do you wanna tell em so bad huh?

p#1-Cuz one of them might try to eat us!!

p#2-Huh?

p#1-We turn into animals….

p#2-Oh good point…;

See ya soon!!!-Silver


	3. setting the meetingsorry!

A/N! Thanks for your patience! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as easily but I had to visit people and now school has started back in from spring break so im going to be even more time limited….I spent my whole algebra class and all of advanced art to finish this chapter k? it's actually quite long.

Ima stop ramblin' now. 

------Important:------- I've also found that im going to stay in mainly these P.O.V

Edward

Bella

Alice

Kyo

Shigure(later)

Haru(later)

Yuki (oc)

Tohru

Other then that im probably going to use other p.o.v very little throughout this story.

Disclaimer: I own none of it T-T but I can only wish to own the "Breaking Dawn" book already unfortunately it has yet to be published …

BELLA'S P.O.V

I stared at him and his dark topaz eyes. His eyes reflected such anguish that I felt my dead heart give a slight lurch at the sight.

I slowly parted my gaze from his and turned to see Jasper now had Alice calmed down and Rosalie and Emmett were in their own little world. 

Walking from the stage I took the coward's way out and walked towards my new family with Tohru right behind me.

Kyo was the first to notice my stiff posture and in a rather unfriendly way asked if I was alright. I didn't even try to sneak a glance at Edward, knowing Kyo and the whole Sohma family would probably pounce on the Cullens.

I shook my head slightly the turned and accepted the praises on my singing from the others with a slight nod and a few smiles.

Tohru on the other hand was overwhelmed and started getting light headed within seconds. 

As she passed out I easily caught her with my vampire speed and had her cradled like a child. Yuki and Machi took off to get her some water and Hatori, being the doctor in the group, checked Tohru over for anything worse than a feinting spell. 

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Cullens getting closer, but they stopped a good few feet away and left me and the Sohma's to ourselves, I knew it wouldn't last though…they wanted answers and they wanted them soon. 

Looking over to Kyo , who was standing next to me, he had a very unmistakable look of regret and sadness in his eyes as he looked at Tohru. I could instantly tell he had wanted to be the one to hold Tohru , but as the circumstances stood, he couldn't.

That damn curse was getting on my nerves…it didn't help anyone it only hurt them. I remembered the vow I had made to Tohru to help break the curse and seeing them like this now I knew I would stick to it.

I once again glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that Edward and Alice had broken from the group and were headed towards us to see what was happening, but with a swift glare I sent a mental image of their torture if they didn't stay back. Edward looked a little put out and Alice had a slight frown on her pixie face.

I quickly moved us to a more secluded area underneath a cherry blossom tree. Kyo

And the rest of the Sohma's instantly followed.

Laying Tohru down gently, I turned to see that Shigure ,Ayame, Uo, and Hana had joined us and were asking what had happened .I explained calmly and after a few minutes they had settled down as well. We all knew this was a common occurrence, we just didn't like it

-----KYO's P.O.V----

Looking at Tohru I wish I could've held her to make sure she was truly alright. I swiftly glanced at Bella to see why she had been acting weird but as usual her eyes gave nothing away. From what I could see she was still tense for some anonymous reason. Bella swiftly moved Tohru and her to a more secluded area, everyone instantly followed to make sure no one was bumped into. Uo, Hana, Shigure, and Ayame joined us shortly after our moving and that in itself was a whole nother' drama . Bella instantly soothed their worries ,though I happened to think that shigure an Ayame were going a tad bit overboard as usual.

After a few more seconds of slight bickering we all heard a small shuffle then a quiet moan from off the ground. Tohru was finally waking up!

I instantly went to her side and helped her up while Yuki gently placed a glass of water in her hand.

"Thank You" Tohru mumbled quietly as tears started to well up, I swear she was so emotional sometimes. "Hey, Hey no need for tears." Bella said softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure I'm being a burden to everyone's night" she said as she sniffled slightly.

Kneeling down next to her I promised her she wasn't being a burden and she brightened up considerably after that.

We all sat there and talked for a few minutes and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a family that had followed us, but stayed behind slightly so as not to disturb.

Giving Tohru's Hand a squeeze I mad her walk with me towards Bella, who was talking with Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Tapping Bell on the shoulder I motioned for her to follow me to the corner of our little area.. She looked wary at first but then slowly nodded and left tohru to talk with the Kid's and Haru.

I led her quickly to the spot I had indicated.

"Who are they?" I asked while pointing to the family who were now staring at us.

" I don't know" she replied instantly, signaling it was a lie, then she tensed up more if that was possible. It was like she was afraid they had heard her or something of that sort.

"You know your not a good liar" I said in a slightly smug voice.

Looking with big eyes she just nodded. I took that as a confirmation that she knew who these people were.

Yuki decided to walk up just then and she told us both that we should get anyone who didn't know about her or the sohma curse way out of range and that we would all meet on the outskirts of the forest leading to Shigure's house.

With that said she walked off to greet these weird people, who looked overjoyed to see her headed their way.

EDWARDS P.O.V

She was headed this way finally.

After all the commotion we had seen going on over in their secluded area we had been kinda on the worried side.

As she walked towards us I noticed she wouldn't look any of us in the eye and that half the family behind her was watching her every step.

She stopped about 3 feet from me and spoke in a very soft melodious voice that dazzled me to near insanity she then said she would like to invite us somewhere…halfway through I had lost all comprehension of words. I suddenly felt myself being dragged away and instantly came to my senses.

Why were we leaving again?

Reading Alice's mind I saw that we would be meeting her later at the edge of some forest nearby.

Rosalie and Emmett were also laughing at the fact that I had stood there like the idiot I was for nearly 10 min.

Im sorry I didn't get to the point I wanted to get to…T-T unfortunately I share this comp with my family and my lil sister has no love of literature or reading whatsoever so..she doesn't care if I want to type…I'll update as fast as I can k? ttyl 

XXXXXSilverLittleOne


End file.
